


Broken Cup

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Emily is on the top of the world till everything comes crashing down just minutes later.





	Broken Cup

Emily’s heart stopped, the ball was right at her feet. She didn’t even think, she just shot it and prayed it would end up in the net. She trailed her gaze after the ball, watching as it hit the back net, rolling back out. Suddenly, her heart felt like it was exploding like a balloon, she had scored. She yelled and sprinted away from the front of the net, toward the bench.

“Fuck yeah!” she yelled, stretching her arms out as she ran toward her team, toward Nadim. Nadim caught her and held her tight.

“Holy shit, Babe!” Nadim yelled, “you did it!” Emily just grinned. She couldn’t believe that it had gone in. Soon, the whole team was around them but all Emily could see was the pride in Nadim’s eyes. She never wanted that to fade from her eyes. Nadim smiled and buried her head into Emily’s neck.

“I’ve got to go out and finish…”

“And win,” Nadim said back and Emily smiled again.

“And win.” Emily jogged back to her position, looking over her shoulder at Nadim.

x-x-x

They had lost. Emily had gone back out there and fought so hard to win. So hard to have her goal count for more than just a loss. They had lost to New York, a team that she didn’t even like at all. She trudged her way toward the benches, knowing they still had to salute the fans. She felt a body run into her own and arms wrap tightly around her.

“It’s ok,” Nadia said softly, stroking Emily’s sweat dampened hair, “it’s going to be ok.” As quickly as she was there, Nadia was gone again. Emily sighed again as Lindsey squeezed her shoulders. 

“Hold it together for a few more minutes, Sonny. That’s all we need.” So, Emily sucked in a deep breath and walked over to wear Tobin and Sinc were standing, Tobin had hot tears burning down her cheeks already too. Emily gave Tobin a quick hug.

“Next year,” Emily said and Tobin nodded. They thanked the fans, Tobin even walking around to sign a bit. Emily tried but her heart wasn’t in it, so she slipped away to the locker room. She pulled her jersey off as soon as she was in the room she threw it toward her locker. She felt stares landing on her but couldn’t care at the moment. 

“Emily,” Nadia scolded as she walked up to Emily pulling her into a hug and Emily latched onto her.

“You need to promise me to come back. We aren’t done. This team, we need to win next year,” Emily said quickly, tears streaming down her face. Nadia smiled softly as she brushed the tears from the woman’s face.

“Of course I’ll be back. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Nadia said, softly kissing Emily. “There’s too much here for me.”

“Good,” Emily said stubbornly as she dropped her head to Nadia’s shoulder. They cleaned up and got back into street clothes, ready for their evening to be over. Emily laced their hands together as they walked out of the locker room.

“Hey Sonny,” Christen said as they walked out and Emily gave her a sad smile.

“Christen, Tobs should be out soon.” Emily was a little shocked when Christen pulled her into a hug but she willingly accepted it. 

“You travel fast my friend,” Nadia said to Christen who chuckled.

“I wasn’t going to miss this,” Christen said as Tobin walked out. She walked right up to Christen, nearly knocking her over. Christen smiled and hugged Tobin, kissing her temple. 

“You take care of our middy, ok?” Nadia said and Christen nodded.

“You take care of our kiddo, alright?” Christen said back and Nadia nodded back.

“Breakfast tomorrow?” Tobin asked, looking at the other couple.

“Make it brunch?” Emily asked and Tobin chuckled but agreed.

“Brunch it is.” Nadia wrapped an arm around Emily’s waist as they walked toward the parking lot. She looked over at Emily, noticing the deep sadness still lingering in the woman’s eyes.

“Want to get mac and cheese and watch sponge bob when we get home?”

“You hate both of those things,” Emily said and Nadia shrugged.

“But you don’t.” She smiled, bumping hips with Emily who smiled. She stopped and pulled Nadia back to her.

“You’d do that, for me?”

“Of course,” Nadia said, brushing some of Emily’s hair away from her face. “I love you.” Emily grinned and kissed her. 

“Well, considering I ordered your favorite from that restaurant downtown? And I already bought the digital version of that weird movie you love so much? I think we should have a you focused night.” Nadia threw her head back laughing. Of course, they would have the same plan to help each other heal. She smiled back at Emily and kissed her again. 

“Sounds perfect.” Naida took Emily’s hand back in her own as they walked out to their car. Tonight they’d wallow, tomorrow they’d look ahead. 

**Author's Note:**

> A year later isn't too late for this one right? Naw.


End file.
